


Сквозь футбольный глаз объектива

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collage, Gen, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Все фотографии взяты из открытых источников.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: визуал высокого рейтинга





	Сквозь футбольный глаз объектива

**Author's Note:**

> Все фотографии взяты из открытых источников.

[ ](https://dybr.ru/img/p/21615/1614441034_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8A%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B23.gif)


End file.
